cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Faultline (pre-Issue 8)
Overview In issue 8 of the City of Heroes franchise, the Faultline Trial zone was given a major overhaul resulting in a vastly different zone. For those curious about what things were like before the changes took place, here is a glimpse of what the old Faultline was like. Measurements 64 ft up, 292 yds down (height from lowest point to street lvl) 1.03 miles across (from skyway to the dam) 774 yds across (west warwall to east warwall) Enemies Vahzilok - large gangs used to roam the area and usually included one or more lieutenants. They can still be found in the new Faultline but only at night, and in significantly reduced numbers. Circle of Thorns - No one was ever sure what the Circle of Thorns was seeking in Faultline but their gangs were as large as the other villains in the zone. When Issue 8 overhauled the neighborhood they were forced out never to be seen again. Clockwork - The ruined buildings throughout the zone provided these scavengers with a wealth of metal they could use to construct even more of their members. Still found roaming the area today they continue to search for precious metal and harass workmen trying to rebuild. Notes * The large gangs that roamed the zone made soloing there very dangerous but for anyone after badges it was a great place to team and work on the Gravedigger Badge and the Gearsmasher Badge. * Prior to Issue 8, the "dammed" lake area at the southernmost portion of the zone was inaccessible. It was originally created as a trial area, but the trial itself was never placed. However, for quite a few issues, there was a known map hole that allowed characters to enter the area. * Prior to Issue 8 the Numina Task Force had a mission that required TF members to go to Faultline and defeat Vahzilok. After the overhaul their numbers had decreased so much that this mission was removed from the Task Force. * When Issue 8 changes occurred the "new" Faultline had the distinction of having the most Exploration Badges available, with a total of eight. Issue 10 changed that when the Rikti Crash Site was overhauled and became the Rikti War Zone increasing its Exploration Badges from 1 to 14. Badges and Plaques Prior to Issue 8 only the following Exploration badges could be found in Faultline: *Undammed Badge *Newsman Badge *Faultless Mystic Badge *Apex Badge The same history plaques that exist today were located in the zone: *Scholar Badge 1 of 5 *Just Said No to Superadine Badge 1 of 5 *Disciple Badge 2 of the 7 NOTE: while many are in the same locations they were previously found, several badge markers and plaques had to be relocated to make way for the repaired buildings that now occupy the area around the gate between Skyway City and Faultline. Images Image:Faultline Remembered 01.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 02.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 03.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 04.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 05.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 06.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 07.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 08.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 09.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 10.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 11.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 12.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 13.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 14.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 15.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 16.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 17.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 18.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 19.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 20.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 21.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 22.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 23.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 24.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 25.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 26.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 27.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 28.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 29.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 30.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 31.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 32.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 33.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 34.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 35.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 36.jpg Image:Faultline Remembered 37.jpg Also see Faultline on Paragon Maps Category: Legacy Zones